fanmade_precure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
MFPC08
'''“Rin makes a mistake!” '''is the 8th episode of Meme Force Pretty Cure. Plot Rin has made a mistake, having stayed up all night thinking about Nozomi’s loss to Galeem, and having not helped her. She walks with Nozomi to Natts House when Syrup joins them. Nozomi looks up to Rin from up close and the latter is quick to scold her for being so rude. She worries for a moment that he may be in danger of getting demoted from Pretty Cure, but when Coco and Natts change to their true fairy forms, Nozomi scolds them, as it was their Kingdom they failed to protect. Tired, Rin yawns and Nozomi scolds her for this as well before voicing her desire to return to the Void. (MFPC06 reference? I think so!) At Natts House, everyone was really angry that Natts was keeping them in such a small place and they ask him to go away. Coco informs them that they have to stay there, causing everyone to try to show him how angry they all are, only to get tired. Karen offers everyone the choice to not argue. Everyone stood still at stunned silence at Karen’s bad offer/idea. The silence was broken when Rin and Nozomi then begin to yell and chastise Karen for her terrible ideas. Nozomi tries to explain what happened but Rin doesn't want to hear of her excuses before snapping at Urara when she tries to calm them down, stating that Nozomi won't learn if they aren't blunt with her. Komachi also thinks they need to be more gentle but they won't hear of it, and things only worsen as she mentions that while she agrees with Urara she also sees how Karen and Rin are feeling. Karen then criticizes Komachi for being indecisive, which hurts her feelings as she quickly attempts to back-peddle her words and try to apologize. But before this can happen a loud scream was heard. Nagisa, Miyuki, Hana, and Honoka happened to be nearby so they came to look. It’s revealed that the screaming was coming from a purple-haired girl. The girl lands on Miyuki. Miyuki then angrily says “ROOAAAR!! WHY DOES EVERYTHING HAVE TO LAND ON ME!?”. The girls reveals herself as Neptune and she tells them that she is the Console Patron Unit (CPU) of Planeptune. The Yes 5 group say hello to Neptune, But Hana couldn’t pronounce her name correctly and calls her Neppy. Miyuki says “Whaaa?! She’s not a human?!”, to which Neptune replies with “Uuuuh.. This is my human FORM.”. So after that, the girls (with Neppy and the other non-YPC5 cures) then opened Natts House and asked for Syrup's help but he refuses, stating that he only came to deliver a letter from Milk. Nozomi reads the letter, and Milk tells them “The other flickers and I have taken other Leanbox! The goddess of Leanbox, Vert, is now a forever guest at the Milky Rose Dungeon! I dare ya to find her if ya can!”, and Nozomi states “We gotta find the Patron Unit Vert!” with Neptune saying “And YOU gotta help us.”. Nozomi ends the episode by saying the infamous “If you need instructions on how to get through the dungeon, please don’t ask me, check the enclosed instruction book.” quote from Hotel Mario. Major Events *Cure Rouge makes her first appearance *Cure Lemonade makes her first appearance *Cure Mint makes her first appearance *Cure Aqua makes her first appearance *Neptune makes her first appearance and joins the team. *Milky kidnaps Vert and takes over Characters Cures * Nozomi/Cure Dream * Rin/Cure Rouge * Urara/Cure Lemonade * Komachi/Cure Mint * Karen/Cure Aqua * Nagisa/Cure Black * Miyuki/Cure Happy * Hana/Cure Yell * Honoka/Cure White Console Patron Units * Neptune * Vert (name mentioned) Mascots/Allies * Coco * Natts Villains * Milk/Milky Rose Trivia * This Meme Force episode is the first one to make ZERO SENSE. * This is the first episode to crossover with Neptunia. * This is the first time the main group of girls (Nagisa, Miyuki, and Hana, minus Ichika) have appeared without Mao. * The ending of the episode references the opening to Hotel Mario, with the Instruction Book included. * This episode marked the first time in Pretty Cure history to feature the girls not transforming. Gallery